


a kings duty

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: [...] Ritsuka realized how different heroes were. Even though she physically could meet the demands of battle, she grew weary from it all too quickly. Continuous battle wasn’t like a muscle that needed to be stretched and strained. In greater singularities, she lost sleep. She didn’t have an appetite. It was a struggle to gain the motivation to move from day to day until its completion. Her Servants, Mash – they never seemed to show an ounce of exhaustion.





	a kings duty

It had been awhile, but Ritsuka found that she was becoming more comfortable with combat. Somehow, that admission felt sadder than she anticipated. She stuck to Mash’s side mostly. The breadth of her shield was usually enough to keep Ritsuka out of the line of fire. When that was impossible, she stood further out or kept to the side of another Servant that could handle it. She preferred to be in combat, though, just in fingers reach of her Mystic Code.

It’s that reason Ritsuka realized how different heroes were. Even though she physically could meet the demands of battle, she grew weary from it all too quickly. Continuous battle wasn’t like a muscle that needed to be stretched and strained. In greater singularities, she lost sleep. She didn’t have an appetite. It was a struggle to gain the motivation to move from day to day until its completion. Her Servants, Mash – they never seemed to show an ounce of exhaustion.

The sun had set for the tenth day in the current singularity and Ritsuka had gone for the third day without sleep. Her body ached incessantly, as if mocking her servants that were riddled with actual holes. For that reason, she went on longer without complaint. Especially since they had found a town to settle down in for the night. Somehow they were able to bargain with the local inn to save enough space for everyone.

She stifled a yawn, lingering against a wall in the attached stable. It was the first night in days where she could actually spend the night with her king too. When on the move, Servants didn’t need to rest or sleep except as an emergency measure to replenish their mana. Furthermore, leaving the camp unprotected, even slightly, would put Ritsuka in greater danger. With Dun Stallion put away and fed, Arthuria returned quietly to Ritsuka’s side.

Arthuria brought her hands to either side of Ritsuka’s face, holding it firm. “Thank you for being patient.” She bent down slightly, capturing Ritsuka into a chaste kiss. Even if it was just this much, she sighed in pleasure, leaning back against Arthuria’s lips. This was thanks enough for the rough road. “We have a shared room tonight. I have missed sleeping beside you.”

Heat blossomed in Ritsuka’s face, and she tried to fend it off by pressing her cheek against Arthuria’s breastplate. “I have too, but – well,” she glanced downwards, “it’s been awhile since my last bath. I can’t say it’ll be too nice.”

Besides that – of course, Ritsuka couldn’t say her tossing and turning would help. “Oh, that won’t be a problem, the owner informed me that there was a natural hot spring nearby that the Roman’s built a bath on.” Mash’s voice was just around the corner. There was a moment before she realized she spoke and she rounded the corner red faced. “N-not that I was eavesdropping! I just happened to hear you.”

Bringing her hand to the back of Ritsuka’s head, Arthuria pulled her into an unabashed embrace. “Ah – that’s interesting,” Her voice was light, and Ritsuka could feel her breath on her scalp. “Thank you, Mash Kyrielight, you have been very helpful.”

Mash’s eyes dropped like bricks, focused on the points of contact between Lancer and her Master. Their relationship was hardly a secret, but as busy as the two were, seeing physical contact was rare. No doubt that seeing Arthuria’s possessiveness for the first time was a surprise. It was a moment before she realized that she was lingering and the color rushed even hotter to her cheeks before she excused herself.

It was for the better, Ritsuka figured. Her strength was on the verge of giving out. Mash had already seen her vulnerable side too much. It felt like her weight slipped through her fingers, and into Arthuria’s arms. Unmoving and confident, her king didn’t bat an eyelash at the shift. A blush stung at her cheeks, and she glanced away from Arthuria’s gentle grin.

“Do you want me to carry you, Master?” She didn’t move an inch, still holding Ritsuka blissfully captive in her arms.

As lovely as that sounded, though, Ritsuka shook her head, regaining her footing beneath her. “No, I’m alright,” she freed herself from Arthuria’s arms with slight resistance, and took a step forward. Squinting in the lantern light, she lead cautiously. “It’s this way I think…”

The path was clearly cut and had once been neatly paved. It was definitely once Roman, even if the pillars had eroded to the point of their ridges almost being smooth. Steam billowed out of the yawning entryway, and it was completely silent except for the chirping of insects. Arthuria entered first, as a precaution, stepping around the carved banks of the bath until she was certain it was private.

Once the go ahead was given, Ritsuka peeled each piece of her uniform off. She sighed in relief, feeling free of the sweat sodden material. She examined herself beneath it, checking for any new sign of injury that she hadn’t been aware of. Ritsuka’s skin was peppered with bruises, some fresher than others, but nothing that left her feeling concerned. When she looked up, all thoughts from her head seemed to disappear.

Arthuria, having undressed fully, watched Ritsuka with a faint smile while undoing her hair. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and she took a few steps into the water. “Ritsuka,” she beckoned softly, forgoing the formalities of their situation. Excitement tingled throughout Ritsuka’s body, combating her fatigue easily. “Come here.”

No better invitation existed. She had to be careful not to trip over herself in the process as she descended the edge and into the spring. The heat of the water couldn’t compete with Arthuria’s stare, and when Ritsuka grew closer, she reached out and drew her in. “Arthuria,” Ritsuka breathed, kissing her almost desperately. Stretching her arms, she filled her hands with her king’s supple breasts. When they were this alone, this close and this naked, Ritsuka could almost forget how tired her body was.

Besides, she loved the way her stolid king looked when her tits were played with. Arthuria’s scarcely controlled look of lust belonged to no one else. Her breath hitched against Ritsuka’s lips, and to not be outdone, she pulled her Master against her. With her hips as a wedge, Arthuria spread Ritsuka’s legs wide and brought her now throbbing sex close. “Ritsuka,” she said a bit more firmly, breaking the kiss to speak. “Do you think I wouldn’t notice?” Her fingers traced the line of Ritsuka’s spine.

Before Ritsuka could respond, Arthuria’s fingers drifted from her back down to the curve of her ass. She jolted, more out of surprise than anything else, but that didn’t stop her from hissing a whine of pleasure. With the heat of the water relaxing her muscles, and Arthuria’s fingers spreading her vulva, Ritsuka hadn’t the strength to give a good answer. “Everyone works… _sooo_ – ” one of Arthuria’s fingers swirled her clit, “ – hard…I don’t wanna hold anyone back…”

Arthuria kissed Ritsuka’s neck, finding the right pattern that left her Master speechless. “I see. But that leaves me feeling rather dissatisfied,” Lancer replied, gently catching Ritsuka’s clit between her fingers. Her Master moaned noisily, shooting her hands out to steady herself on Arthuria’s shoulders. “It’s hard for me to see my wife in such a condition. You’re only a queen by title, you know.”

Ritsuka tried to catch her breath, meeting eyes with Arthuria. That’s right, they were promised in that way, weren’t they? It was hard for Ritsuka to rely on someone so completely. “S – ahh -rry,” Arthuria wasn’t going to stop even to let Ritsuka speak, apparently. Though, considering how she had begun bucking into Arthuria’s hand, she probably had no room to complain. “Arthuria, ngh, please.”

Her loving king simply smiled, although her eyes sparkled mischievously. Her fingers slowed and crept slowly along Ritsuka’s slit, and their destination drew out a whimper of a moan. Arthuria’s middle finger wriggled teasingly against her Master’s entrance. It was hardly the first time, but Lancer enjoyed every second of Ritsuka’s anticipation and desperation. With just the first knuckle, Ritsuka buried her face in the crook of Arthuria’s neck.

“That’s right, let me take care of you,” Arthuria purred, “a king has his duty to his subjects. But more importantly, a husband as a duty to her wife.”

With trembling thighs, Ritsuka took the full length of Arthuria’s finger. She was slender and elegant but even just one left her feeling full. Arthuria lingered there, unmoving, as Ritsuka adjusted then finally moved. Her strokes were sturdy, purposeful but slow. Hitting every single bundle of nerves along the way and doing nothing to alleviate the urgency forming at the bottom of Ritsuka’s stomach.

Thankfully, Arthuria was not simply done with a single finger. Once Ritsuka had developed a rhythm, she carefully joined in a second. Against Arthuria’s neck, Ritsuka moaned raucously. It was like her fingers filled her so tightly that the stress couldn’t linger, and each thrust filled her with more lust and love than she could handle. The stars were in her eyes, rutting her hips against her to drive her deeper and deeper in.

But she was just moving – so slow. Ritsuka felt like she might have gone mad, her incoherent pleas and petitions were left on deaf ears. Arthuria was going to fuck her at whatever speed she pleased, and frankly, Ritsuka was all too ready to thank her for it. She stopped having to think, or to stress. She was just puddy in her king’s hands. Whimpering and begging, wet eyed, and nose running; it wasn’t a very sexy look, but Arthuria kissed and licked at her cheeks the whole time.

It was finally just too much. Her blood rushed, and her entire body trembled. Ritsuka didn’t always have shuddering orgasms, but she couldn’t keep herself still. Inside of her, Arthuria’s fingers remained in place as each wave squeezed them tightly. When the high passed, she withdrew them, and immediately, Arthuria pulled her into a hug.

“Now surely, you’ll rest fully tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> they, of course, had sex when they got back to the room as well. [tumblr](http://ashforge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
